


Waterloo

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [14]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: For her own safety, she would have to accept that the country wasn't even called Sweden anymore. Not after the Silvania Order. Silvia Night had ordered Sweden to be renamed to 'The Republic of Silvania' or Silvialand, for short. That was just the way it was now.
Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053731
Kudos: 5





	Waterloo

Frans was standing on a street corner with Carola and Tommy Körberg. They looked around them. They could hardly believe it, but this was Sweden now. Everything was in ruins, everything was in chaos. They were all in utter disbelief at how the country had turned out.  
"Things are so bad now," Tommy said, "Really really bad, I don't know what to do."  
"I... I agree.. I don't know what is happen here, anymore," Frans said. His English came out stilted and slowly, he wasn't used to speaking in English all the time. But he knew the penalties for speaking in the now banned Swedish language. They all knew.  
"Sweden is ruined," Carola said, to a shocked reaction from Frans and Tommy. They couldn't believe she had just said that word. She had just used the banned name for the country. Silvia didn't allow anyone to call the country Sweden. Carola had been lucky that no one else had been around to hear it, if anyone working for Silvia had heard it, Carola would be in serious trouble.  
"You can't call it that," Tommy said, "You can't use that name anymore."  
"I'm sorry," Carola replied, "I mean, Silvialand."  
Carola felt disgusted at herself for even saying that word. There was no such country as 'Silvialand,' but she knew what the alternative was. Calling the country Sweden in front of Silvia or anyone working for her meant death. Carola made a mental note to avoid using the words Sweden or Swedish out loud. For her own safety, she would have to accept that the country wasn't even called Sweden anymore. Not after the Silvania Order. Silvia Night had ordered Sweden to be renamed to 'The Republic of Silvania' or Silvialand, for short. Swedish people were to be known as 'Silvanians' and the Swedish language was to be banned. Any acknowledgement of a Swedish identity or Swedish language, was to be punished with a severe penalty and even referring to the country as Sweden was outlawed. That was just the way it was now.

\---

The three of them walked down the road, looking at the buildings. They saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Silvialand,' but they didn't feel very welcome. Many of the shops didn't have signs on them, their Swedish signs having been recently removed. Some of them had a hastily scrawled description written in English on them.  
This was what Silvia Night had done to Sweden. All Swedish people hated and above all feared the Icelandic despot. They were terrified whenever she did anything. Whenever she enacts a new rule that banned Swedish people from doing things and removed more freedoms from the Swedish nation. They hated it. They hated her. When she went parading up and down the streets of Stockholm, her clothes adorned with medals that she didn't earn, looking for anyone who was speaking Swedish so that she could execute them publically. They hated that too, but they couldn't do anything about it. Silvia could do whatever she wanted now. She was all-powerful and Sweden and the rest of the world could only stand by while she abused her new powers.  
Her powers, were of course, from Dustin the Turkey. Dustin had given Silvia Night powers and also given her the countries of Sweden and Greece as a gift. Even though Silvia Night owned both Sweden and Greece, it was Sweden where she spent most of her time, and with the Swedish people that she was most brutal. No one outside of Greece was really sure what was going on there, but everyone knew that Sweden was a mess. Life in Sweden had been hard after the events of the Eurovision final. And then she banned not only the words 'Sweden' and 'Swedish,' but the entire Swedish language.  
When the policy was first introduced, there had been resistance. When University students chanted songs in Swedish and protested outside the now defunct Icelandic embassy, Silvia appeared and killed every single protester. When a Swedish radio station played songs and radio dramas in Swedish, Silvia killed them too. There weren't any limits to the depravity. When a school kept on teaching lessons in Swedish, Silvia went to the school and killed everyone in it. Even children weren't exempt from the tyranny and death. The Swedish people couldn't believe it. That was the final straw that broke the Swedish nation. People stopped resisting after that. People stopped caring about much, just their own survival and that of their families. There would never be a large scale protest against Silvia's rule in Sweden ever again.

\---

Tommy, Frans and Carola continued to walk down the dusty path. The nearby road was empty. No cars were around, Silvia had confiscated most of the cars from the Swedish population and of those who still had their cars, no petrol was coming into the country, so they couldn't run them. They were interrupted by a man running over to them. At first glance, they were scared that it was one of Silvia's soldiers, but on closer inspection they saw it was Benjamin Ingrosso.  
"Guys!" Benjamin said, running closer to them, "Wow, I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Benji!" Carola grinned, "I'm glad to see you're ok."  
"Yeah, same for you," Benjamin said.  
"Benjamin, great to see ya," Tommy grinned.  
"Thanks. While I'm here I might as well tell you about something. There's another new law."  
Carola sighed. Yet another new law?  
"There's going to be a curfew from tomorrow," Benjamin explained, "No Swedish citizen will be allowed out of their houses after 7pm."  
"What?" Carola asked, "But that's ridiculous."  
Carola didn't know why she was so surprised. This sort of thing was just normal in Sweden now. Silvia didn't even have any reasons to introduce these laws, she just wanted the people of Sweden to suffer. Carola had thought about leaving at the time, many other Swedes had left before things got really bad. But she hadn't left. Now she wished she had gotten out, she wished she had left Sweden before Silvia had taken control of everything. For the Swedish people, Silvia was even worse than Dustin.  
"I'm not here to debate the laws," Benjamin said, "I'm just warning you. Siliva has said there will be a curfew from tomorrow onwards."  
"Wow," Carola sighed, "Sweden really is a mess now."  
Wait. She used that word again. She made another mental note to stop referring to the country as Sweden.  
"Sweden?" came a voice from behind her, "There is no such country."  
Carola spun around to find a group of Silvia's soldiers standing behind her. She hadn't been as lucky this time. Someone had heard her.  
"I... I... I'm sorry... I..." Carola stammered, trying to find the right words. But she knew. She knew that Silvia and her soldiers would accept no apologies.  
"You are coming with us, citizen," the soldier said, grabbing Carola.  
"No, no wait!" Carola said, "Stop, please!"  
Carola was dragged away by the soldier, kicking and screaming. The others looked on as she was dragged away.  
"Aren't we going to do something?" Benjamin said.  
"What can we do?" Tommy asked, "There's nothing we can do for her now."  
"Tommy is right," Frans said, "All we can do now is go home."  
And so Frans and Tommy left Benjamin standing there. Benjamin looked into the distance at the empty road. He couldn't believe that the others had just abandoned her, but he hadn't done anything either. Either way, it was too late now. Carola and the soldiers had gone. This was the reality of Sweden now.


End file.
